SUMMARY OF WORK As a result of extensive collaboration with Clara Franzini-Armstrong we have obtained extensive statistical data on the distribution of organelles and ryanodine receptors in rabbit siono-atrial node cells. These data indicated that the parameters of our 3D stochastic SANC model need to be extensively revised. However, paradoxically, when the new geometry is inserted in thhe model, the results no longerr agree with experiment. To resolve this paradox we have done extensive imaging using ultra-resolution SIM micrroscopy, and have developed software that enables 3D reconstruction of the location and size of ryanodine receptor clusters, which will be used directly in the model. We have developed software that an detect, classify and track calcium release event in 3D+time, both in simulations and in experimental records. This has led to new understanding of the way that propagation occurs in the model as a function of adrenergic stimulation, and to the discovery that there are many more release events in experimental records than previously suspected. We have begun studies of heterogeneity of cells within the sinus node, both in isolated cells and in high space and time resolution images of whole sinus node preparations from mouse. This has led to the hypothesis that some pacemaker cells may be quiescent at rest and be recruited under conditions of adrenergic (fight-or-flight) stimulation. We have recently initiated a collaboration with George Washington University to isolate human sino-atrial node cells, which is uncharted territory and we hope will lead to the ability to model diseases of heart-rate regulation such as sick-sinus syndrome, as well as shed light on the mechanism of decline of heart rate reserve with aging. As advised by the Board of Scientific Counselors, we are undertaking to translate our extensive modeling software into a form that can be used by other investigators.